memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Lightbringer/Prologue
Four years ago the USS Enterprise is rescuing the crew off of a damaged Federation starship as radiation leaks from the warp reactor coolant tanks the away team led by Commander Sam Lavelle are evacuating the crew of the ship, as sparks erupts from the ceiling and coolant still venting as the chief engineering on the away team sets up the transporter pattern enhancers beaming 14 crewmen off at a time and then a console explodes as the computer warns them of lethal radiation exposure is in 4 minutes. Sam tries to get the Captain to come as well be he's not leaving with his wife but then the ship's warp core glows and lighting bolts surge from the core as Commander Lavelle runs to meet up with the rest of the away team and they beam out and the Enterprise moves away from the ship and it explodes into a thousand pieces as the shockwave hits the ship as it swings. Year 2380, Bajoran sector The USS Enterprise is docked at DS9 while runabouts flyby the ship and several Federation, Klingon, and Romulan vessels are flying next to her. In engineering chief operations officer Lieutenant Craig is hard at work with the power transfer conduits when his wife walked up to him. Hey there you what's up Norman says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. I was hoping that we could have dinner in our quarters beccause its been a while since we've had a romantic dinner together since we were both posted to the Enterprise, so I thought maybe we should have it Brianna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Sure 1900 hours assuming nothing bad happens that ruins it Norman says as he looks at his wife. She smiles at her husband and kisses his cheek and walks out of engineering. At Deep Space 9 Captain Martin is having an overdue lunch with her brother. So I was hoping that maybe we could get together you, me, Paige, Kelly, and Gwen could take a few months off from Starfleet on Risa for a family get together John says as he looks at Brianna. She puts the fork down and looks at her brother. Me and Gwen aren't on speaking terms right now everytime I try to talk to her on subspace she has an excuse to get off the com with me, do you think that a vacation on the galaxies best pleasure planet will fix our problem? Brianna asked as she looks at her brother John. He looks at her. It's worth a shot Brie John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. If nothing bad happens we can take it Brianna says as she looks at him. He is about to say something then the com activates. Ops to Commodore Martin an Ensign says over the com. John taps his combadge. Go ahead Ensign what's up John says as he looks at his sister. Uh, sir we're picking up a distress call from a Bajoran freighter in sector 224 their requesting help Ensign Barnes says over the com. Brianna looks at him. You have a go Captain be careful Commodore Martin says as he looks at his sister. Brianna leaves for the Enterprise docking hatch. The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the system. On the bridge at tactical Lieutenant Withrome is looing at the console read out to make sure the area is secure as the red lights are flashing as the ship is at red alert. The area is secured ma'am Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Martin. She stands between the helm and the Ops consoles looking at the viewer. Is there any sign of the freighter? Captain Martin says as she's looking at the main viewer. Lieutenant Craig looks at his console and then reports. There's something deflecting our scans ma'am Lieutenant Craig says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Then Lieutenant Withrome reports what her console picked up. I'm detecting the freighter bearing 116 mark 887 transferring coordinates to the helm station Lieutenant Withrome says as she reports to Captain Martin. She looks at Ensign Zimmer who's at the helm. Mr. Zimmer set course for that vessel? Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Zimmer. He inputs the command into the helm. We're on heading 116 mark 887 Ensign Zimmer says as he looks at the helm console's read out. The Enterprise approaches the freighter as the freighter floats with scorch marks all over the hull and coolant vents from the warp nacelle. On the bridge the crew are all shocked by this. Any survivors? Captain Martin says as she's looking at the viewer. Lieutenant Craig looks at his console. No ma'am no survivors Lieutenant Craig reports to Captain Martin. Commander Shepard walks next to her. That freighter had 180 officers on board the vessel Commander Shepard says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Who could of done this to innocent Bajoran people Captain Martin says as she looks at Commander Shepard. She looks at him and shrugs at him.